Revelations
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: a story that goes along with Resident Evil Revelations. it features my oc, Rylee Foley. Rylee is Rachael Foley's twin sister.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"My head feels like it's going to split open. I lost an eye already. It's hard to see. I feel like crap.

Arms are starting to feel weird, too.

My right arm split into two.

Blood all over my body, can see my bones.

Need doctor bad."

The rest of the text was unreadable, too much of it covered by blood.

She sunk to her knees upon reading these words, the last part of her sister's diary. She knew all along that something bad had happened. Awhile back, they had found her sister's body, though they had thought she was dead. Now, the body was gone, and this book was in it's place. The writing inside all pointed to one horrifying conclusion, one that she didn't want to believe, though she knew it was true. She was not naive enough to believe otherwise. Her older twin had become one of those... things. If only Rachael had joined the BSAA with her instead of the FBC, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Rylee..." Jill said quietly, looking at her.

"Rylee, I'm sorry." Parker said over the radio.

"Yeah. Thanks." she said, continuing to stare down at the book she was holding as if it would make some kind of difference.

"Rylee." Parker said. Rylee brushed her blond hair aside for a moment and wiped a tear from her brown eyes. She always wore her hair in her face, just like her twin sister, Rachael, though, unlike Rachael, who parted her hair to the right, Rylee parted hers to the left, Rachel's hair was longer than Rylee's. Aside from that, they looked identical.

"Rylee, you need to get out of there, alright? It's not safe for you to stay here." Parker said. Rylee nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, Parker." she said. Just then, something jumped against the window from the other side. It was deformed, twisted, covered in blood, and it had another arm sticking out of its right arm. It looked like an ooze, though there was a faint semblance to its former self. They knew what it was, or who it had been before. It was Rachael, though she was mutated practically beyond recognition.

"Found you." it said. The voice sent a chill down Rylee's spine. It sounded so much like her sister, yet still not. The creature that used to be Rachael ran off down the hall.

"I can't believe that thing is... Rachael." Rylee said.

"No, Rylee. That's not your sister anymore." Parker said over the radio. He wished at that moment that he hadn't stayed behind at the cargo lift, that he could be there with her to comfort her in person.

"You're right, Parker. That's not her anymore." Rylee said. She closed the book, and she and Jill ran out into the hallway after the Rachael ooze.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

A day earlier,

Rylee Foley stood on the beach with Jill Valentine, Parker Luciani, and Clive R. O'Brian, the director of the BSAA. She had been assigned to go on a mission with them regarding a new virus and strange corpses washing up on the beach shore. She had been paired with Parker before on various missions, and, though she may not admit it if you asked her, she had developed some feelings for him. She didn't know Jill. Of course, she had heard of her before, but, until now, she had never actually met her in person.

"As you know, the FBC has cordoned off the entire area. However, mysterious carcasses have been washing up on shore." O'Brian explained.

"I guess the FBC couldn't cover up a mess this big, eh?" Parker said.

"Carcasses? Like, human? Animal?" Rylee asked.

"They're not really recognizable as either." O'Brian answered.

"Right. That's where the mysterious part comes in." Rylee said. O'Brian looked at her for a moment.

"Rylee, did your sister ever mention anything to you about this?" he asked.

"No, sir. You know I would tell you if she did." Rylee said. O'Brian sighed.

"I'm not sure you would. But, that's okay. You don't want to betray your sister, and I can understand that. As a matter of fact, I respect that." he said. Rylee smiled slightly. She thought highly of O'Brian, respected him. If more people listened to what he had to say, maybe things would be better off.

"Sister?" Jill said.

"Her twin sister, Rachael, is an agent with the FBC." Parker explained to Jill.

"Twin sister. Huh." Jill said, a bit surprised, but quickly focused again on the mission at hand, "Anyone who knows what happened here will put two and two together."

"And that's why I'm sending the BSAA to investigate." O'Brian answered, then he asked, "Did you get your new equipment from Quint?" Jill, Rylee, and Parker, each pulled out a small handheld device, the device O'Brian had been referring to.

"It seems pretty sweet. I'm curious to try it out." Rylee said.

"Yeah, the, uh... Genesis or something. Is that what it's called?" Parker said.

"That would be it." Rylee said, grinning slightly. As efficient, and intelligent as Parker was, he had the tendency to be a bit airheaded.

"Did you even read the manual?" Jill asked.

"Well, no, but... I brought it with me just in case." Parker said, searching his pockets for the manual.

"Well, I hope you read fast, because you'll need it on your mission." O'Brian said.

"Ah ha." Parker said, finding the manual in one of his pockets and holding it up. Jill sighed, and Rylee giggled. Parker smiled awkwardly at Rylee, and turned about five shades of red. He had liked Rylee ever since he met her, when he joined the BSAA, after leaving the FBC, which had been about a year. They investigated the beach, using the Genesis to scan the mysterious carcasses. Occasionally, there would be one or two that would come to life and attack them, and they would have to kill it. Suddenly, O'Brian got a phone call saying that the BSAA had lost contact with Chris Redfield and Jessica Sherawat, who had been investigating the possible resurrection of Veltro, the terrorist group that was responsible for the biological attack on the City of Terragregia. O'Brian explained to Jill, Parker, and Rylee that the signal was lost over the ocean, and he sent the three of them to a ship, the Queen Zenobia, to find and rescue them. They boarded a small tugboat, and set out into the ocean to find the Queen Zenobia. Jill sat silently the whole time, holding her pistol in her hands, staring down at it. Rylee was not the sentimental type by far, usually the complete opposite, but something about this struck her heart. Maybe she had thought about how she would feel if Parker disappeared.

"We'll find them, you know." Rylee said to Jill, then, snapping back more to herself, she followed up with some sarcasm, "Well, Chris, anyway. Jessica, maybe we could purposely lose, tell O'Brian that she was never found." Jessica had been Parker's partner in the FBC, and someone that Rylee had never liked. Parker and Jessica both left the FBC, and joined the BSAA at the same time, right after the Terragregia incident. It's not that Rylee was jealous even, but Jessica was one of those girls who, as Rylee had once put it, "is commonly known as a whore". She was the type to flirt with any guy and use her sexuality and looks to get what she wants. Jill didn't respond.

"Hey, he survived Racoon City, right? He'll be fine." Rylee said.

"There she is, the Queen Zenobia. I'm surprised she's still afloat." Parker said. Rylee walked over to him and looked out the window.

"For a cruise ship, I kind of expected it to be more impressive. At any rate, it might not still be afloat for very long if this storm gets any worse." Rylee said.

"Take us around, find a place for us to board." Jill said. They boarded the ship in the pouring rain. It was late night, and, between that and the storm, it was hard for them to see. The large, metal bell on the deck was ringing with the swaying of the ship.

"That sound makes me uneasy." Jill said.

"Jill, it's just a bell." Rylee said.

"It's eerie." Jill said. The only way inside the ship seemed to be a door, which was chained with large, thick, metal chains, and padlock with a large padlock.

"What the hell now?" Rylee asked.

"I think I can shoot it off." Jill said. Jill shot the padlock off, and they entered the ship. The hallways were dark as it seemed like there was no power in the ship. At the end of the hallway, they found an ailment with the grate hanging off. Some kind of liquid was running out of it.

"What is that?" Jill asked.

"It looks slimy." Rylee said. After a while, they came to a room with a grate in the middle of the floor.

"Look at this." Parker said.

"I think there's something in there." Rylee said.

"Give me a had with this." Jill said.

"No problem." Parker said.

"You got it, boss lady." Rylee said. Parker and Rylee lifted the grate, and Jill used the Genesis to scan what was inside.

"I think I got something." Jill said.

"What is it?" Parker asked.

"It looks like a gun." Jill answered. She reached into the mass of ooze and pulled out a gun with a really bad looking hand still holding onto it. Just, then, something jumped out and attacked them. It was pale, grey, slimy, and deformed. It had a disgusting tongue that sometimes came out of it's featureless face. It's arms and legs were deformed, misshapen almost beyond recognition. They fought it and managed to kill it.

"What the hell was that thing?" Rylee said.

"That explains are missing crew. Do you think those things got Chris and Jessica?" Parker said.

"Parker!" Rylee scolded, shooting him a look. He was a bit clueless sometimes, and at times, didn't think before he said things.

"Look, no one is saying Chris is..." Parker started to say.

"Parker." Rylee said, interrupting him. He looked at her, and she shook her head.

"This is not good." Jill said, looking off into the distance, "Where are you, Chris?" They finally came to a door that had a thin slot to look through. Jill looked through, and saw a man sitting in a chair with his back towards the door. From the back, it looked a lot like Chris.

"Chris?" Jill said.

"No way!" Rylee said. Jill moved aside, letting Rylee look through the slot.

"It does kind of look like him." Rylee said, "But, are you sure it's really him?" She moved aside to let Parker take a look through the slot.

"You're right. It does look like him." Parker said.

"But, his back is turned. That could be anybody." Rylee said.

"Chris! Chris!" Jill yelled, banging on the door with her fist. The man in the room didn't react, didn't answer, or even move.

"Well, it looks like we're going to need a key." Parker said.

"Then, we'd better split up and search the ship." Jill said.

"Good idea." Parker said, "Jill, Rylee, you two should go together. You'll be safer than if you were alone."

"What? But, Parker..." Rylee said, walking over to him. Parker placed his large hands gently on her shoulders.

"I'll be fine. Rylee, please. Do this for me, huh?" he said. She looked at him, lost for a moment in his pleading ice blue eyes. She sighed.

"Alright, Parker. I'll do it." she said, giving a small, though dissatisfied smile.

"Alright." Parker said, happy that she was doing as he asked, though he could tell that she still wasn't happy about the idea. Just before Rylee and Jill were headed off in one direction, and Parker was headed off in the other, Rylee stopped and turned around.

"Parker." she said. Parker stopped, turning around to look at her.

"Be careful." she said.

"You, too, Rylee." he said, and they headed off into different directions. Rylee and Jill took the elevator to the bilge.

"He's trying to protect you, you know. He's just too awkward to admit it." Jill said as she and Rylee walked down a hall.

"How do you know?" Rylee asked.

"I can tell." Jill said, grinning.

"You're probably right. I just don't like the idea of him going off by himself. It's dangerous." Rylee said.

"He'll be fine." Jill said. Just then, they heard something down the hall, and they ran in the direction of the sound. They came to a room with a large window. Just as they got near the room with some oozes (the type of creature that they had encountered earlier), a woman screamed as an ooze slammed her against the large window, breaking the window and dropping the now dead woman on the ground in front of the large window. Jill and Rylee ran around the corner, and entered the room. They fought and killed the group of oozes and walked over to examine the woman's body.

"We found a survivor, but the creatures got her." Jill said over the radio to Parker.

"See if you can find out who she was." Parker said.

"Alright." Jill said. She looked back to see Rylee in a very distraught state. Her face was pale as a ghost as she stumbled backwards a few steps, then sunk to her knees.

"This can't be. This is..." she said quietly.

"Rylee. What's wrong?" Jill asked.

"No. No." Rylee said as she crawled on her hands and knees over to the woman's corpse. She grabbed the woman's shoulders and started shaking her.

"No! No, please! Please wake up, please! Wake up, damn it!" she said, sounding more frantic now. Finally, after getting no reaction from the corpse, Rylee fell silent and hung her head, and began sobbing.

"No." she sobbed quietly.

"Rylee." Jill said after a moment, "Who was she?"

"You can't tell? This... is my twin sister, Rachael." Rylee said, not moving, or even lifting her head.

"Your twin sister." Jill said quietly. Now that Rylee said it, Jill couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. She had thought the woman laying dead before them looked familiar, but she couldn't place why, and she hadn't really gotten a good look at the woman until now. Aside from the difference in length of their hair, and the side they parted it on, the woman and Rylee looked just alike. Jill, being an only child, couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a sibling, especially a twin. It was always said that twins had a special bond.

"Rylee..." Parker said over the radio. He had met Rachael a few times, and he knew that she and Rylee were close. He wished he could make Rylee feel better, but he wasn't sure he could do or say anything that could. He felt helpless.

"Rachael, why?" Rylee said quietly, touching her twin sister's head. Finally, she stood up, and Jill walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just go." Rylee said.

"Rylee, when we get off this ship, we'll take your sister's body with us, give her a proper burial." Jill said. Rylee turned to look at her.

"Thanks, Jill." she said. Now that Jill realized it, it was amazing how much the twins looked alike.

"But, why was Rachael here? What was the FBC doing here?" Rylee said as she and Jill continued to search the ship for a key to the locked door. Rylee seemed to be mostly back to herself again, but Jill wondered if it was just because she had to because of the mission, if she was just hiding how upset she really was. After some searching, they finally found a key.

"We got it, Parker. We found the key. We're headed back to the door now." Rylee said over the radio.

"Alright. I'll see you there." Parker said. They met Parker back at the door.

"How are you holding up?" Parker asked Rylee. She looked at him for a moment, then threw her arms around him and began sobbing again. After a moment, Parker wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I'm sorry about Rachael." he said quietly. She sobbed for a few moments more, then let go of Parker, and stepped back, looking at him. He kept his large hands on her shoulders as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm affecting our mission. I'm not usually like this. I'm really sorry." she said, beginning to regain her composure.

"Rylee, there's no need for you to apologize. She was your sister. This is completely understandable." he said. Rylee looked at Jill, and Jill nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys. I think I'll be okay now." Rylee said. They unlocked the door and entered the room.

"Chris?" Jill said. As she approached the man, it's head fell off and rolled across the floor.

"What?" Jill said.

"It's a mannequin?" Rylee said. They looked at the wall and saw a huge flag with the Veltro crest on it.

"Damn it! It's a trap!" Parker said. Just then, some kind of gas entered the room. They began coughing and then fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Rylee! Rylee!"

As she faded back to consciousness, she could hear someone saying her name. She groaned and opened her eyes to see Parker leaning over her.

"What...? What's going on?" she said groggily.

"Rylee." he said, breathing a sigh of relief, "I was worried. I was afraid you weren't going to wake up."

"Really?" Rylee said, sitting up.

"Uh... well... I mean... you know..." he said, blushing again as he stumbled over his words. Rylee grinned.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Parker." she said. Parker turned even redder.

"Uh...yeah, no problem." he said, giving an awkward smile. They stared at each other for a moment before Rylee realized something.

"Where's Jill?" she asked. She looked around, realizing that they were in a bedroom, on a bed.

"I don't know. I didn't look for her. I wanted to make sure you woke up. I wouldn't leave you alone in here passed out like that." he said, placing a hand on her arm. She looked down at his hand, then back up at his face, and smiled, causing Parker to blush yet again.

"What happened, anyway? The last thing I remember is finding that fake Chris and then getting gassed.

"Same here. I woke up here on this bed, with you. You were still passed out. You had me scared for a while." Parker said.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. But, we need to find Jill. Have you tried contacting her?" Rylee asked.

"Not yet." Parker answered.

"Well, we'd better get going." Rylee said.

"We'll have to be careful. They took all our weapons." Parker said.

"Noted." Rylee said.

"Jill. Jill, are you okay?" Parker asked over the radio.

"Parker, where are you? Is Rylee with you?" came Jill's voice over the radio.

"Yeah, I'm here. We're in some kind of room, like a bedroom or something." Rylee said over the radio.

"Yeah. So was I." Jill said.

"Bastard took all our weapons." Parker said.

"Yeah, mine too." Jill said.

"We'll try and meet up with you." Rylee said.

"Alright. Be careful, you two." Jill said.

"You, too." said both Parker and Rylee at the exact same time, causing Jill to chuckle slightly. Rylee and Parker walked carefully out into the hallway.

"I'm starting to wonder if Chris and Jessica were ever here in the first place." Rylee said. They rounded a corner and saw an ooze. They ducked back around the corner again.

"Shit! What are we going to do about him?" Rylee said.

"We'll have to sneak by him." Parker answered.

"Easier said than done. Although, it might not be too hard. I mean, he doesn't have a face." Rylee said. Parker laughed slightly at her comment.

"Oh, hey, wait. See that air vent up there? It goes just around the corner, right where that ooze is. It you can get me up there, I can crawl through, jump down on that ooze, and take him out before he even realizes I'm there." Rylee said.

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of putting you in danger." Parker said.

"Parker..." she said, "This whole job is dangerous. I'm always in danger. There's no way you can get up to that vent. And there's no way we're going to sneak past that ooze. He's right in the middle of the hallway, practically guarding that door." Rylee said. Parker sighed.

"You're right." he said, "But, I still don't like it." Rylee grinned.

"Alright." she said, "I got that." She stood below the vent, and Parker put his hands on her waist, preparing to lift her up. He blushed slightly, and she turned her head to look back at him, smiling slightly at him before turning back around to look back up at the vent.

"Alright. Are you ready? I won't drop you. I promise." he said gently.

"Ready." Rylee said. He lifted her to the vent, and she pulled herself up and crawled into the vent. Parker watched the ooze as he waited for Rylee to emerge from the vent. He felt uneasy as he thought of how dangerous this was for her. She jumped down from the vent, right down on the ooze, grabbing hold of it, wrapping her legs around it's neck, flipping it, slamming it onto the ground. And let go, standing over it. She stepped on it's head, twisting it's head and breaking it's neck, killing it. Parker walked around the corner, from where he had been watching.

"Damn." he said.

"See? I told you." she said.

"Yeah." he said, walking over to her, "But, still..."

"Parker." she said, a serious tone in her voice now.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Parker asked.

"Thanks for being there for me, you know, all of this with my sister and all... I don't know if I could do it without you. And... I'm sorry for falling apart, you know, like I did before. It won't happen again." Rylee said.

"Rylee... you're welcome. And you don't need to apologize. It's completely understandable. If you ever need anything, I'm here. Just let me know." he said. He was blushing again, just slightly. Rylee smiled.

"Well, thanks again." she said. She looked at him for a moment, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed even redder, causing her to giggle. She turned away to face the door.

"Well, let's see what's behind this door." she said, trying to open the door.

"It's locked. Of course." she said. Parker tried opening the door too, but had no luck, either.

"What's in there, anyway?" Rylee said, looking through the long, thin, rectangular slot in the door.

"Hey, is that our weapons?!" Rylee said. She stepped aside to let Parker look in the slot.

"I think that is our weapons." Parker said. He tried kicking the door in, then, Rylee tried, then the two of them together tried.

"Damn. What did they do, weld this thing shut?" Rylee said, "We'll have to find some other way to get it open."

"There's got to be something on this ship we can use." Parker said. They walked down the hall, and eventually came across Jill.

"Jill!" said both Rylee and Parker at the same time.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Jill asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." Rylee answered.

"We think we found where they're keeping our weapons, but we can't get to them." Parker said.

"Yeah. Door is jammed, and we can't get it open. We tried kicking it. No dice." Rylee said, "Hey, wait. Do you think the three of us together could do some damage to that door?"

"It's worth a try." Jill said.

"It's not like we had any other ideas." Parker said. He and Rylee led Jill back to the door they had found.

"This is it. Our weapons are in this room." Parker said. The three of them simultaneously kicked the door, and it finally fell down.

"It's about damn time." Rylee said. They walked into the room and gathered their weapons.

"We have to get to the control room and contact HQ." Parker said. They made their way to the control room to find that the control panels were destroyed.

"Plan B?" Rylee said.

"We've lost control. We're completely adrift." Jill said.

"This is recent. The perpetrator can't be far." Parker said. Just then, they heard an explosion outside and looked out the window to see the tugboat they had come in on. The cables they had attached from it to the Queen Zenobia snapped, and the tugboat was on fire, sinking into the ocean.

"Tell me that wasn't the tugboat." Jill said.

"Holy shit." Rylee said.

"Shit. We'll be stuck here!" Parker said, starting to run. Just then, a man came out of the shadows, and grabbed Jill.

"Jill!" Parker said. Jill lifted her leg, and kicked the man in the face. Parker, Rylee, and Jill aimed their weapons at the man and he aimed his at them, though he kept his head down, not looking at them.

"Drop your weapon." Parker told him.

"Drop yours, Parker." the man said. Rylee looked at Parker, a look of surprise on her face. This man knew Parker? But, how? Parker had a lot of past that Rylee didn't know about, especially his time with the FBC, and she wondered if this man may have something to do with that. She always wanted to know, but, he never talked about it, and she didn't want to upset him, so she never asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Parker asked the man.


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3

The man lifted his head up to look at them. He was a tall, thin man with bright red hair, and dark eyes.

"Raymond? It really is you, isn't it? What's the FBC doing here?" Parker said. Just as Rylee had thought. This man did have something to do with Parker's time in the FBC, though, of the details she still had no idea.

"The BSAA. A little too late." the man, apparently named Raymond, said.

"Answer me, Raymond!" Parker said.

"You have no idea why you're here or who you're fighting." Raymond said, then, he began walking away, "Nothing will change unless you get your hands dirty." And with that, he was gone.

"Are you kidding me?" Rylee said, then, walking over to Parker and looking him straight in the face, "Parker, you know him?"

"You could say that." Parker said. He was avoiding talking about it again. This was as far as she would question for now.

"I'm sorry, Parker." Rylee said, "I shouldn't..."

"No." Parker said, placing his large hand on her shoulder, "It's alright. You don't need to apologize, Rylee." Rylee smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So the FBC really is on this ship. What's going on here?" Jill said.

"This must have something to do with why my sister was here. It can't be a coincidence." Rylee said.

"And what was important enough for her to die for. Let's not let her death be for nothing." Parker said, "Not to mention, we're operating with no intel. We'll have to search the ship for answers, not that I relish the idea."

"Yeah. Let's just hope it really was worth it." Rylee said.

"We have to find Raymond." Parker said.

"How do you know him?" Jill asked.

"I used to work with him. Let's leave it at that." Parker said, as they walked off in search of answers. Avoiding the question again. Rylee pretty much knew that was coming.

"Maybe Raymond is stuck here, too." Jill said.

"Maybe Raymond has another way off of the ship, and he was the one who blew up our boat." Rylee said.

"Why would he do that?" Jill said.

"I don't know. But, except for us, he's the only other one here." Rylee said.

"Veltro is on this ship, too, remember." Jill said.

"Oh yeah. Well, then, maybe Veltro made sure Raymond couldn't get off of the ship, either." Rylee said. They made their way to the main hall. The hall was huge, fancy, with many things made of gold, or, at least gold coated.

"Now, this is what I call a cruise ship." Parker said.

"It looks like the ballroom in the Titanic." Rylee said, "You know, like the part in the movie where DiCaprio is standing on the stairs..."

"I never pictured you watching the Titanic." Parker said.

"I think every woman has watched the Titanic." Rylee said. They walked over to a door that led to the emergency communications room, but it was locked.

"What's this?" Rylee said, looking at a piece of paper that was taped to the wall next to the door. The three of them took a closer look. It was a note that read:

"This is the emergency communication room. No one gets in without my permission, and not without my key! If you want it, come and find me at my usual spot on the promenade deck.

Your comms officer"

Underneath that, there was a message written:

"This is crap. The ship is crawling with freaks and monsters. I'm going to the promenade, 'cause at least I can find food there.

Anyone who's still alive can meet me up there. You know where to find me. I am not going out like that, I can promise you that. Hope I'm not the only survivor.

Your friendly neighborhood comms officer"

"Do you really think there's anyone left alive?" Rylee said.

"It doesn't seem likely." Parker said.

"I guess we'd better get to the promenade deck and find out." Jill said.

"Well, either way, we need that key." Rylee said. They made their way to the promenade deck. Upon reaching the deck, they heard a muffled noise, almost like a voice, but it had an eerie sound to it.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Rylee asked.

"I hear something." Jill answered.

"Yeah, I hear it." Parker said.

"Yeah, what is that?" Rylee asked.

"I don't know. Be careful." Parker said.

"Noted." Rylee said. Jill nodded. They made their way further, the sound getting louder and clearer the closer they got to a certain room. It was definitely a voice, but it didn't sound right. They came to a small room with a closet that was chained and padlocked. The voice was coming from inside, and whoever, or whatever was in there was banging on the door from the inside. The eerie voice from inside said, "Mayday, mayday. This is the Queen Zenobia. Emergency call number... Maydaaay!" The voice repeated this again and again.

"What the hell?" Rylee said, "That is so creepy."

"What the hell is that?" Parker said.

"Oh God. Please tell me we're not going to open that door." Rylee said.

"We have to. We need to help him. And besides, we need that key." Jill said.

"Right. We've searched the whole rest of the promenade deck. It's got to be in there." Rylee said.

"Alright. Be ready. I'm going to open it." Jill said. She shot the lock off of the door, and out came a lumbering monster. It was severely deformed, masses of bulging flesh, with a set of jaws with pointed, sharp teeth. One of it's hands was deformed into a circular saw- like, spinning blade, and sticking out of it's side was the torso of what faintly resembled the human it used to be. The three of them dodged it as it came running out of the room, knocking the door completely down in the process.

"Holy shit." Rylee said.

"Tasty..." the creature said.

"No, I'm not... at all. I'm really... stringy." Jill said.

"And you don't want me. I taste really bitter." Rylee said. They continued to fight the creature, known as a scagdead, and a bunch of oozes came out of nowhere and attacked them along with the scagdead.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rylee said.

"Oh no. I think this creature might be the comms officer." Jill said.

"You're right. And, he doesn't look like he's in any shape to communicate with anyone." Parker said. In spite of the situation, Rylee let out a quiet chuckle. Parker always had a way of making her laugh, even in a bad situation. They continued to fight the scagdead.

"I need... help..." the creature said.

"There's nothing we can do for him." Jill said. You could hear the sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah. I think he's beyond our help." Rylee said. Jill went up to the scagdead, kicking it, stunning it for a moment.

"Stop it. I'm human." the creature said.

"It still thinks it's human. How can it not realize?" Jill said. Rylee stopped for a moment.

"That makes it worse, when there's still some faint trace of who they used to be. Like the oozes, there's nothing human left in them. But, when there's still something human in them... That has to be so horrible, slowly turning into something else, slowly losing yourself, but having just enough left to realize what's happening." she said. Jill looked at her for a moment.

"Rylee." she said quietly. She never expected this from Rylee. Rylee always seemed so cold, but, maybe there was a softer side to her, albeit one that she kept hidden.

"Rylee, there's nothing we can do for him." Jill said.

"Yeah." Rylee said, regaining her composure, "The best thing we can do for him is to put him out of his misery. And, out of our misery." Now, she was sounding more like herself again. Jill nodded. They continued fighting the scagdead, eventually defeating him. He screamed and exploded.

"Oh, that's nice." Rylee said sarcastically. There was nothing left of him, but, on the floor where he had been, was a key. Jill picked up the key, holding it in front of her.

"This must be the key we need." Jill said.

"I'll be damned. Looks like he did have it." Rylee said. Parker, who had gotten separated from them in the midst of the fighting, the scagdead, and the oozes, came running up to them.

"Are you alright?" he said, looking at Rylee. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" she said.

"Who, me? Uh... yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." he said nervously, his cheeks turning slightly red. Jill watched them and smiled. She could tell how they felt for each other.

"We got the key." Jill said, holding the key up to show Parker.

"Well, then, let's get to the communications room, then." Parker said.

"Let's hope the equipment isn't broken." Jill said on their way there.

"Don't jinx us. Your bad predictions tend to come true." Parker said. They got to the emergency communications room to find Raymond there. And, sure enough, the equipment was broken.

"It looks like we were both too late." Raymond said. He looked at Rylee. Before, in the dark of the other room, he hadn't noticed what she looked like, so he hadn't until now, noticed the uncanny resemblance. It couldn't be her, there was no way. If it had been her, she wouldn't be acting like she didn't know him. Besides that, her hair was shorter and parted on the wrong side, and her outfit was different. But, she looked, moved, acted just like her. It made Raymond uneasy.

"You... Rach.. No, wait. You're not her. But you're so like... No, never mind." he said.

"What, me? I'm what?" Rylee asked.

"Yeah, what about her, Raymond?" Parker asked.

"No, it's nothing." Raymond said. Just then, a video message from Jack Norman, the leader of Veltro, came onto the screen, saying that they were going to unleash the virus on the world.

"Damn terrorists!" Parker said, slamming his fist on the desk.

"They seek the truth about Terragregia... and vengeance." Raymond said, turning around and walking out the door.


End file.
